


Customary Compliments

by Kosmical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman Sanders is a Flirtatious Idiot, background moxiety uwu, logince time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmical/pseuds/Kosmical
Summary: Logan was never too keen on flirting. He found it impractical in comparison to out right telling the person of interest of your infatuation.Now, Roman on the other hand was all about flattery. He thought it was the perfect way to subtly hint your feelings in a charming way.Hence why he was constantly flirting with Logan.





	Customary Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt on tumblr! (@kosmicsides btw i do art lol) decided to post it here too  
> hope you enjoy!! <3

Logan was never too keen on flirting. He found it impractical in comparison to out right telling the person of interest of your infatuation.  
Now, Roman on the other hand was all about flattery. He thought it was the perfect way to subtly hint your feelings in a charming way.

Hence why he was constantly flirting with Logan.

It was ingenious. The nerd Roman was pining after was completely oblivious to any form of affection or emotion! If he simply flirted, nothing could go wrong, he would just never.. find.. out.

On second thought, maybe if Roman wanted to go on a date with him, that wasn’t the best plan.

But that wouldn’t deter Roman! He would sit down next to Logan in the living room and drop compliments like lollipops, or simply strut into his office and praise him.

Logan didn’t seem to pick up on his more than obvious flattery, and Roman figured it was just Logan, even though incredibly smart, being painfully unaware of his advances. So he continued on for weeks, paying him compliment after compliment. It was getting to the point where the other sides were noticing them. 

Virgil gave him a confused glance the first time he noticed his behavior around Logan, before it turned into a smug expression in which Roman kindly repaid with a death glare. Virgil had to hold back his laughter at the realization Roman was attempting to flirt with the poor nerd.

Patton was the next to find out. Virgil had nudged him and discreetly pointed to Roman who, as per usual, was talking with Logan. Patton was confused until he began to hear the flattery pouring out of Roman’s mouth. Patton put a hand over his mouth to stifle his squeal, grinning from ear to ear. He managed to stop smiling for long enough to lean over and whisper ‘that’s adorable!’ to Virgil.

Needless to say, they began making bets on when Roman would confess.

A bit later, Roman was paying a visit to Logan’s organized office for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. It had practically become routine for him to do so.  
“What’cha working on, Lo?” Roman said, leaning over his shoulder to get a peek at the computer screen that was generating words swiftly from Logan’s quick typing.

“A script for the next video. If all goes as planned, we should be able to have it up in a maximum of two weeks.” Logan replied without looking away from the screen, keyboard clicking in correspondence with every letter processed onto the computer.

Princey smiled at this, reading what was on the script briefly before responding. “Well, anything you produce is sure to please Thomas’ fans, my dear nerd!”

Roman jumped at the sound of his laptop slamming shut, retreating a little as Logan wheeled his chair around to face the prince. His expression was stern and painted with frustration, arms crossed.

“Would you just out with it, please?!” Logan demanded less than softly, with an annoyed stare that buried its way into Roman’s core.

“Wh.. what?” Roman asked, looking at him like a deer in headlights.

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and fixing his hunched posture. “I apologize for my outburst, but come on! This flirting has been going on for weeks! I would rather you just inform me of your desire instead of painfully dragging this on as you have been for the past month or so!”

Roman stayed silent, absolutely dumbfounded that Logan had known of his flirting. He could feel the heat against his cheeks as he became red as a tomato.

Logan seemed unimpressed with his reaction. “Well? Are you going to confess or not?”

Roman could only sputter in response, incredibly embarrassed that this was the way that it had to come out. “Well, I.. yes, I do, but--”

Logan sighed once more, smiling at the prince’s incapability to admit his feelings out of pure embarrassment. “I suppose I’ll have to do so then. Tomorrow, at 5:00 pm in the imagination, whatever you conceive that you see fit for an outing. Does that sound fair?”

The blushy prince could only nod and smile in response.

“Then it’s settled.”

Roman walked out of his room as Logan returned to his work, confused but overjoyed.

“What’s got you so flustered, Princey?” Virgil questioned, looking up from his phone he was previously using to scroll through tumblr. Patton was leaning on his side and playing with a fidget cube, but he looked up at Roman as well.

“I.. I think I landed a date with Logan?”

Turns out Virgil wasn’t truly the first to realize his little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the gays™ and were able to sit through roman's homosexual distress lmao  
> bye uwu  
> <3


End file.
